Held DEstiny
by Ulen
Summary: If I get more than 10 good reviews Ill continue the story.


HELD DESTINY/preview

Character list and short bois

Shay Ulen Quan- Third son of Tepes Quan. A master of the wind element and swordsmanship. A very well know mercenary and applicant to tournaments. His main appearance is suttal and happy. He is generaly well mannered and spirited. Is very protective over his girlfriend Anasaya.

Alek Telm Quan- Eldest of the brothers. He only weilds a spear and the family style wrist blade. Boast a lot about his strength and courage. He believes he is destined to gain the glory and fame of his father. He also believes he is stronger than his younger brother Rune. He has mastered the family ability of black fire.

Rune Luminus Quan- second eldest. He is a master of every known weapon and martial art style. Doesn't speak much and is always calm and supportive. He relies only on his sword. He wears and unusual coat that covers his face. Not much is know about his fighting ability.

Richter Arius Miller- One of few humans to discover how to use there aura. Wields to silver swords. He is second in command of the Realm Guards. Very over talkative and scornful to most demons. However Shay becoms one of his greatest friends and ally.

Renma Usena- A werewolf/porcupine demon. Started the Realm Guards. He has no real fighting strength or skill. He is very thoughtless at times and relies on his second in command Richter. He holds a grudge against Richter because of his true strength.  
Lilith Quan- Mother of the Quan children and an avid fighter. She never uses her sword because of its Ultimate power. Along with her husband she cursed by dark dragon blood.  
Her soul will revive her children if she is to die after they have been slain. A woman of incredible intelligence and beauty. Takes pride in following her children into battle.

Tepes Ryne Quan- father of the Quan children and an unprecedented fighter of immeasurable skill. He is known as a grand legend everywhere. After being cursed by dark dragon blood he lost all of his power. Has renown in every realm. Has mastered every weapon martial art and dark art techniques. He is greatly known for his special Dark Entity technique.

Jin Ron- A demon sorcerer. He is a coward and deceitful person. He plans to combine the blood of Renma and Shay to create a being stronger than Shay, Alek, and Rune.  
Lives a secluded life in a cave filled with equipment.

Anasaya Sate- A human girl with a demon soul. She is the girlfriend of Shay. She is not a very good fighter or speaker. Loves being at Shay's side. Never has anything to do but she is delightfully happy all the time. She hates other women who hit on Shay

Preview/ Tri Peak Tournament Final round.

Two figures stand talking to each other in a large room. On the other end of the room a third figure is sitting down meditating. " Hey Shay who is that guy?" " I'm unsure Alek I think he is last years champion. All I know is his name is Rune. He looks very quiet its almost scary." Rune stands up and walks out of the room up a set of stairs to the fighting platform. " OK here is how its going to happen Shay. We will take him out first then fight between ourselves to decide the victor." " Got it." Shay and Alek begin their way up the stair case. As they reach the top the blue sky brings a placid feel to the Two brothers about to fight against Rune. The referee steps atop the platform and speaks. " This is the final round of the tournament and you three are the victors of each peak. Now we must decide the over all victor. This platform is high above the ground and will only be viewed by a select crowed who has wagered a bundle of krel on the fight. Get ready to begin." The referee steps of the platform into the stands to view the fight. Alek and Shay ready their weapons. Rune stands with his hand on his sword. "FIGHT!" Alek thrusts his spear forward and Shay slashes downward. Rune spins to the left dodging their weapons and steps in front of Shay. He places his right hand on Shay's chest and blasts him off the platform with a stream of flames. Alek slams his spear down on rune, but rune catches grabs the spear pushes Alek back and spin kicks him. Alek hit's the ground and quickly recovers. He jumps high into the air and starts twirling his spear. Blades of energy shoot to the platform blasting it to rubble. A dome of fire expands and disperses the blades. Alek lands to the ground off balance and falls to the ground. "What the? He hasn't moved his left hand from his sword this whole time. What is his deal?" He rolls to the right evading a fire ball. "Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alek drops his spear and dashes toward Rune his right hand covered in black fire. Rune meets Alek with his right hand covered in red fire. There hands catch and a shockwave emits from the collision.  
"Burn" Rune's voice says softly. Alek frowns and pushes him back a few inches. The fire around Rune's hand turns black and he thrusts his hand forward blowing Alek down.  
Rune in an instant appears in front of Alek. He uppercuts him, spin kicks him, and axe kicks him in one simultaneous move. Alek staggers backward and is met by one last uppercut which a pillar shoots Alek in an arch off the platform. 


End file.
